Entre lo salvaje y la inocencia
by temariskater
Summary: Un encuentro sin querer... Luego vino lo demás y ya... No hubo nada que hacer... Cuanto más lo pienso, más nos adentramos, yo en lo salvaje, y tú como siempre en tu inocencia Kiba's POV/ Summary que no aparece en la historia/ Por favor, echadle un vistazo
1. Entre lo salvaje y la inocencia

_ Bueno, es el primer Kiba/Hanabi que escribo en toda mi vida. No sé por qué pero me encantó esta pareja nada más conocerla. _

_ Aún así, espero que os guste... TEMARISKATER_

**Entre lo salvaje y la inocencia**

Dos ninjas discutían: El primero, era una kunoichi dulce y tímida, de ojos aperlados y cabello largo, liso y oscuro con preciosos reflejos azulados; el segundo, era un shinobi alegre y de aspecto algo salvaje, moreno con dos triángulos rojos en sus mejillas.

_ N-No sé p-porqué in-insistes tanto, no c-creo que fun-funcione...

De repente, Kiba desvió la mirada haciendo que la kunoichi dejara de tartamudear por un momento. Hinata intentó ver dónde el chico Inuzuka miraba pero le fue imposible, ya que él volvió a hablar con mucha más convicción que antes:

_ ¡Intentémoslo! ¡Onegai, Hinata!

_ E-Está bien...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hanabi, a sus tiernos dieciséis años, suspiró en su habitación. La puerta aún seguía abierta, ni se molestó en cerrarla, sino que se fueran a discutir a otra parte.

Había pasado al lado de su hermana Hinata y Kiba que discutían en voz moderada delante de la habitación de Hinata, y por consecuente, cerca de la suya.

"¡Demonios!", blasfemó ella en su mente. Y es que no podía dejar de pensar en lo que significaba en verdad Kiba en su vida. Cuando ella se había sentido mal, apenas se mudó a la casa con Hinata, él fue el que la ayudó. Después... Empezaron todos aquellos cruces de miradas... Las disculpas por estupideces... El nerviosismo... El revuelo en su estómago que al final, aunque el chico no lo veía, terminaba arremolinándose en las mejillas de ella en forma de llamativo escarlata... "¡Kuso! ¡Ya estoy pensando tonterías!".

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El "plan" era simple, pensó la mayor de las Hyuuga mientras arreglaba el salón de su casa. Primero: harían una fiesta en casa de ella para celebrar la vuelta oficial de Sasuke Uchiha a la aldea. Eso se debía a que Naruto quería hacer la fiesta, pero era demasiado desorganizado para siquiera buscar el lugar, y Kiba, habiendo planeado este "plan" nada más oírle, dijo que Hinata y él se encargarían. Segundo: provocar celos en Naruto, ya verían cómo para que él y Hinata terminaran juntos. Hasta ahí el plan... Lo que su mente no llegaba a entender era el repentino interés de Kiba en eso... Quizá tenía alguna chica en mente a la que quisiera poner celosa... "Imposible", pensó Hinata.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una sonrisa maliciosa asomó a los labios de Kiba nada más obtener el sí por parte de Hinata. Aunque muy en el fondo pensaba que era una estupidez intentar averiguar si esa kunoichi tenía interés en él de esa forma, no desechó la idea nada más tenerla. Recordó cómo la conoció, al ir a la cena que Hinata organizó para que vieran su nueva casa, en la que viviría con Hanabi, su hermana, que se había unido a ella para lograr algo de independencia.

FLASHBACK

En el salón de la nueva casa de la chica Hyuuga se hallaban todos los amigos de ésta, para celebrar la adquisición de su independencia, no completa, pero sí parcial, al dejar la mansión familiar para vivir sola, bueno, con su hermana, a la que ninguno había visto en su vida. Lo poco que sabían de ella era que era una genio en lo que a ser ninja se refería, que era fría y metódica, aunque con carácter, pero sin sentimientos; que viviría con Hinata a partir de ahora, que se llamaba Hanabi, y que tenía cinco años menos que ellos. Si hicieran una ficha con lo que sabían apenas sabrían poner: Hanabi Hyuuga, 15 años.

Todos cenaban amenamente cuando la puerta corrediza del salón se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a una adolescente muy, pero que muy hermosa. Sus ojos eran perlas y su cabello oscuro, con un travieso mechón cruzando su cara angelical. Llevaba una manzana extremadamente roja en la mano con apenas un mordisco.

La chica miró hacia dentro y analizó a la gente que había ahí sentada.

_ No sabía que tuvieras visita _ dijo fríamente mientras volvía a morder la manzana.

Kiba se fijó en el movimiento de sus labios al morder la manzana. Primero, se depositaron suavemente sobre la piel roja, como si fuera a darle un beso a la fruta, contrastando la palidez de sus labios con el color apasionado de la manzana. Luego, se abrieron suavemente, y se arrugaron apenas al hacer algo de presión cuando mordió. Después, se separaron de la fruta y se pudo ver apenas algo de la piel de la manzana escurrirse hacia dentro de su boca. Al estarse fijando tanto, Kiba vio cómo ínfimas partículas de manzana se quedaban en esos jugosos labios. Para finalizar el acto, la morena se relamió el labio superior con la lengua.

Lo que al chico le pareció una eternidad, apenas fueron quince segundos. Kiba se sorprendió a sí mismo imaginando cómo se sentirían esos labios aparentemente dulces, gracias a la manzana, en esos momentos. Se abofeteó mentalmente. Pero si era una niña. Kami, en qué estaba pensando.

_ Go-Gomen, Hanabi-chan... No te dije... Pero es que no apareciste en todo el día y bueno...

_ Estaba entrenando con padre.

Kiba entonces se fijó en el cuerpo de la chica. Tenía algunos rasguños recientes, quizá de hacía menos de una hora, en los brazos y en las piernas. Ahora que la veía mejor, notó que la chica llevaba un pantalón corto de chándal negro con los cordones grises, que lo ataban en las caderas, colgando. "Demasiado corto", fue lo que le vino a la mente. Luego, llevaba una camiseta de manga corta de color gris perla que dejaba ver su vientre pálido y plano, al ser también corta y ajustada. "También demasiado corta, y encima, pegada". Llevaba en sus pies unos calcetines cortos del color de la camiseta.

_ B-Bueno...

_ Oye, guapa, ¿no crees que eres demasiado joven para ir así vestida?_ dijo con sorna una rubia de pelo largo atado en una cola alta y un fleco cubriéndole la mitad de la cara.

Casi todos los que estaban allí estallaron en carcajadas, salvo un chico con unas gafas y un abrigo gris claro hasta la nariz, Neji, Hinata, un chico con una extraña sonrisa falsa y un chico moreno, que la miraba como si pudiera ver a través de ella.

La chica iracunda gritó:

_ ¡Visto en mi casa como se me da la gana! ¡Y mejor en mi casa que ir a putear por ahí como haces tú con esa falda!

De repente, las risas se cortaron y casi todos vieron a Ino, que estaba como un tomate y con sus manos trataba de bajar disimuladamente su minifalda de color rosa.

El único que miraba a Hanabi era Kiba. "Además, con carácter", pensó y sonrió casi imperceptiblemente.

_ ¡H-Hanabi-chan! Onegai, discúlpate con Ino-chan...

_ ¡Y un cuerno!

La chica cerró la puerta corredera de golpe bajo la atenta mirada de los presentes que se habían quedado helados.

Más tarde la fiesta se reanudó como si nada. Cuando Kiba quiso ir al baño, uno estaba ocupado por Shino, que envió a sus bichos por debajo formando un "Ocupado"; en el otro ni siquiera llamó, ya que oyó un gemido que decía "Aahh... Shika..." proveniente de la princesa de la arena. Así que, le pidió a Hinata que lo dejara subir al baño de arriba. La chica viendo la desesperación del chico, accedió.

Cuando finalizó en el baño y se hubo lavado las manos, terminó cerrando la puerta del baño en silencio. De repente, como si no quisiera ser oído, se oyó suavemente acompañado por una voz dulce un piano. Vio la única puerta abierta de la que salía algo de luz. Era una luz anaranjada. Cuando asomó la cabeza por la puerta vio que la luz venía de unas velas que olían a... manzana. Era una habitación pintada de un blanco seco, que iluminado así daba la sensación de paz. Había una cama con algunos pergaminos tirados encima, un puff de color chocolate, al igual que el edredón de la cama, muy lejos del color miel que variaba de tonos en las almohadas y cojines. También había un armario empotrado con las puertas de color chocolate y dos repisas sobre el puff, con libros y algunos pinceles y pergaminos.

Pero, bajo la ventana halló lo que buscaba. El piano que producía la melodía, las velas sobre él y la dueña de esa dulce voz. Ni mas ni menos que Hanabi Hyuuga. De su voz comenzó a salir la letra suave y triste de "_Hallelujah_". Su voz dulce pero firme y con consistencia, con pasión oculta y fuerza, lo llevó a posicionarse detrás de ella pero a su lado derecho. Esa cercanía fue suficiente para ver la mirada apagada de la chica.

Hanabi sin darse cuenta de su presencia terminó la canción. Cuando se giró y lo vio casi le da un infarto.

_ ¿Qué quieres? _ preguntó la chica con los puños apretados y el ceño fruncido.

_ N-Nada... Pasaba por aquí y ya.

La chica se destensó nada más notar su nerviosismo. Pero su mirada se volvió a tornar apagada, incluso más fría de lo que le había visto en el incidente contra Ino.

_ Si quieres burlarte de mí como hizo ésa, ya te puedes preparar, porque no responderé de mis actos después _ amenazó Hanabi cogiendo el mechón travieso y apartándolo un poco hacia la derecha, para que después terminara en su sitio inicial.

_ Hanabi...

_ ¡Descarado, quién te ha dicho que me puedes llamar así!

_ ¿Es o no es tu nombre?

_ Bueno, sí, pero no te da derecho a...

_ Pues... ¿Te encuentras bien?

_ ¿Are?

Hanabi lo miró con asombro, pero con su mirada apagada.

_ Quiero decir..._ Kiba esta nervioso, muy nervioso, y eso que sólo era una cría _ Por lo de Ino.

_ Ah... Pues... Perfectamente.

_ No lo parecía... Perdón si te molesté.

_ Hai.

_ Me marcho.

Kiba salió de la habitación y dio dos pasos, para luego volverse hacia atrás y encontrar a Hanabi con la cabeza gacha sentada en la cama sujetándose con las dos manos la cabeza, delante de los ojos. No lo pudo evitar y se agachó delante de ella, para luego coger suavemente su muñeca.

_ No la tomes en cuenta... Ino siempre es hiriente... Supongo que intentaba romper el hielo.

_ Los golpes duelen, quieras o no _ fue la respuesta de la chica que ni lo miró y siguió en la misma posición.

_ Tienes razón, Hanabi. Los golpes duelen, pero al final te recuperas y el moratón no dura eternamente.

Kiba la soltó ya dispuesto por fin a marcharse, cuando oyó la voz de la chica por última vez ese día:

_ ¿Cómo te llamas?

_ Kiba Inuzuka.

FLASHBACK ENDS

A partir de ahí, siempre que iba a recoger a Hinata de los entrenamientos, disimuladamente la buscaba con la mirada. La primera vez que la volvió a ver después de esa noche, fue una semana después. Llevaba la que parecía su ropa de shinobi. Una falda dos palmos y medio más arriba de la rodilla de color azul noche con un pantaloncito blanco debajo, haciendo que por las aberturas laterales de la falda no se viera su piel. Unas botas ninjas, como las de Sakura, pero con cordones enlazados por detrás, que dejaban ver la parte trasera de sus gemelos. Una camiseta de rejas de manga corta, con un top sin mangas encima de color negro con una cinta ancha bajo el pecho de color blanco. En las manos llevaba unos guantes negros con dos placas metálicas y en los codos una especie de mangas muy cortas del color de la falda. En su cuello descansaba la banda de la Hoja con una cinta azul oscuro.

Hinata en ese momento le había pedido a Kiba un segundo para ir al baño antes de ir a entrenar y lo había dejado solo en el recibidor.

Su corazón ya de por sí acelerado, se aceleró aún más cuando vio una especie de brillo en los ojos de la kunoichi y aún más cuando le sonrió levemente, para después saludarlo fríamente con una inclinación de cabeza.

_ H-Hola, Hanabi...

La chica pasó por su lado sin inmutarse ni pararse, dispuesta a salir de la casa. Kiba en ese momento notó el leve olor de la chica. No era perfume, era natural y olía dulce y suave... Incluso se le vino a la mente la manzana roja y carnosa que la chica estaba mordiendo el día en que la conoció.

En ese momento apareció Hinata.

_ ¡Hanabi-chan! _ gritó la kunoichi _. Por Kami, pero hasta cuándo piensa estar durmiendo...

_ Hinata, ella ya se ha ido.

_ ¿Ah?

_ Apenas salió hace un momento.

Ahí terminó ese segundo encuentro.

Ya luego, se volvió normal verla por las mañanas, y siempre lo mismo: su brillo en los ojos, su leve sonrisa, su inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo y su torpe "Hola, Hanabi".

La última mañana que recuerda haberla visto fue hace unas semanas y ya no vestía su ropa de shinobi, sino que llevaba la típica ropa de shinobi, como la de Shikamaru, Kakashi o Iruka, sino que sin el chaleco antibalas.

Hinata apareció después del saludo entre ambos.

_ ¿H-Hanabi-chan?

Hanabi la miró con impaciencia, pero expectante.

_ ¿Hai?

_ B-Buena suerte.

_ No me hace falta _ respondió ella de forma altiva.

_ D-Demo... Hanabi-chan, no es una misión fácil.

_ ¿Y?

_ P-Pues...

_ Pues nada, Hinata. Una misión de rango S es como cualquier otra, sólo que hay más posibilidades de acabar muerta.

Hinata abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Cómo podía su hermana ser tan fría al decir algo así. ¿Tan estúpida le parecía su idea de morir?

_ D-Demo...

_ ¿No sabes decir otra cosa? Voy a ir de todas formas.

_ Ni... Ni siquiera llevas el chaleco, Hanabi.

_ No lo he pedido. No me hace falta. Ya llevo la malla de rejas debajo, ¿qué más necesito? Nada.

_ E-Está bien... Sólo... Ten cuidado.

Hanabi rodó los ojos ante el sentimentalismo de su hermana mayor. La verdad sí estaba algo asustada, pero haría lo que fuese necesario para ser Jonin. Quería todo por lo que había estado trabajando, todo por lo que había tenido que ser siempre perfecta... Sólo para saber que su esfuerzo valía la pena, aunque en el fondo no deseara nada de eso. Además, a quién le importaba que ella no lo deseara, siempre sería lo que los demás decidieran, no ella.

Sin más se dirigió a la puerta y aunque sólo él lo notó, sobretodo porque su corazón que hasta hora latía como un loco se paró abruptamente y se le erizó hasta el último poro de su piel, las yemas de los dedos de Hanabi pasaron suaves y ligeras por su antebrazo.

Desde entonces no la había vuelto a ver... Aunque según Hinata ella ya había vuelto. Esa mañana discutiendo con Hinata lo del "plan" la volvió a ver y pasó por él como si nada. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Primero se iba y lo rozaba de esa forma tan inocente y cálida y ahora ni una mirada le dirigía... Entonces decidió que el plan se haría sí o sí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_ H-Hanabi-chan...

_ ¿Hai?

Hanabi respondió con un pincel en la boca y un pergamino en sus manos, alzando la mirada hacia su hermana.

_ Etto... Esta noche voy a dar una fiesta y... Etto... Si quieres puedes traer a tus amigos...

_ No tengo de eso, tengo conocidos. Y vale. Ahora, lárgate y déjame en paz.

Estaba furiosa, sí. Celosa, también. Acelerada, obviamente sí. La que se hacía llamar su hermana siempre tenía lo que a ella le hubiera gustado. Amigos. Un equipo que la quisiera. Un amor, quizá no correspondido, pero lo tenía. Y dentro del primer y segundo grupo de encontraba la causa de su molestia en ese instante: Inuzuka Kiba. Y lo peor, es que después de verlos hablando tan juntos y tan pegados, contándose a saber qué secretos... A lo mejor Kiba entraba en el tercer grupo también.

Hinata salió de la habitación, no tenía tiempo para una rabieta estilo Hanabi Hyuuga. Tenía que preparar la fiesta. Y toda esa decisión, sólo para que Naruto se diera cuenta de su amor.

Hanabi, por primera vez desde que estaba en esa casa cerró de un golpetazo la puerta de su cuarto. "Qué habré hecho yo para merecer tanta gloria", pensó asqueada.

Decidió que lo mejor sería que su ego y su orgullo como Hyuuga siguieran intactos, así que intentando imitar un tono algo cálido por su móvil invitó a Konohamaru a venir a casa por la noche un rato para la fiesta que daba su hermana. Él chico le contestó que esa noche había quedado con su novia Moegi. Hanabi le dijo que sólo sería por un rato muy corto, que apenas pasaran cinco minutos desde que vinieran los amigos de su hermana ella se marcharía. Konohamaru resignado le dijo que estaba bien, que no la dejaría sola, y siguió con un rollo de por qué el futuro séptimo Hokage tiene que ayudar a los demás... Hanabi se hartó y con un "la llamada la pago yo, si quieres soltarme ese rollo, págamela tú". Konohamaru hizo un puchero a través del teléfono pero gritó que la vería luego.

Hanabi cortó la llamada, repasando las razones de por qué lo había llamado. A ver, Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon y ella se conocían de la academia, porque habían coincidido cuando al fin su padre dejó que asistiera a una clase por semana, ya que él la entrenaba. Moegi era una niña muy dulce, que siempre trataba de hablar con ella a pesar de su carácter endemoniado desde bien niña. Konohamaru y Udon eran como Moegi, pero en menor medida. Udon y Moegi estaban regresando de una misión a la que Konohamaru no fue por estarse recuperando de una lesión que se había hecho en la misión anterior, así que, sólo le quedaba él para preguntarle. Demás, sólo conocía viejos del clan Hyuuga que la miraban como objeto, o bien objeto de fantasías demasiado subidas de tono, o bien objeto diseñado y/o/u entrenado para matar.

Bufó delante de su armario. No se quedaría mucho en esa fiesta, pero qué menos que estar presentable. El orgullo femenino Hyuuga por delante de todo lo demás...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya en la noche, Hinata fue a buscar a sus amigos a cada una de sus casas, empezando por Tenten hasta terminar por Naruto, que fue el último y que sonrió al verla aunque al ver a Kiba con el brazo de la chica entrelazado en el de él su sonrisa perdió algo de brillo.

Llegaron a la casa de las hermanas Hyuuga, y aunque era extraño, o eso le dijo Kiba a Hinata, había música puesta a un volumen atronador.

Cuando llegaron al salón los ojos de los shinobis y kunoichis se abrieron de par en par al ver la escena ante ellos. A ritmo de música de salsa de esa, que al terminar sientes vergüenza por haberte movido de esa forma, bailaban muy pegados Konohamaru y Hanabi. Al final del dulce son, La chica terminó delante del chico con las manos entrelazadas sobre su vientre. No sonó más música, pero inmediatamente, gracias a la malvada Ino, se separaron lentamente:

_ Vaaaaaaaaaaya, pero si a la putilla le gusta contonearse _ la rubia la miró de forma altiva.

Kiba no creía lo que veía. Por qué ella había bailado con ese mocoso. Por qué él se sonrojó tan violentamente. Por qué iba ella así vestida... Momento. ¿Así vestida? La hermosísima Hanabi esa noche había decidido destacar su encanto y sus curvas. Llevaba un vestido ceñido a su cuerpo muy corto de mangas cortas con escote en forma de corazón de color azul oscuro brillante. En sus pies se lucían una zapatillas de tiras del color del vestido con un tacón muy delgado de al menos quince centímetros. Su cabellera, habitualmente suelta, estaba recogida en un moño con una cinta azul noche con purpurina que hacían que pareciera del color del vestido. En ese moño se encontraba todo su liso cabello salvo tres mechones: el que siempre cruzaba su cara y dos más a los lados.

La muchacha empezó a acercarse a Ino, que se había adelantado de los demás para encarar a la joven kunoichi.

Kiba se vino avecinar lo peor, si algo definía a Ino, era su manía por demostrar que era la mejor, y la fiesta acabaría mal. Se acercó a Ino y puso una mano en su hombro. Ella le devolvió la mirada con una mezcla entre furia, ira y extrañeza.

_ Ino, por Kami _ murmuró cerca de su oído, haciendo que la ira de Hanabi, creciera aún más, claro que nadie supo porqué.

Nadie supo de donde vino el golpe que dejó a Ino en el suelo.

_ ¡Hanabi! _ vociferaron Neji e Hinata.

Hanabi estaba sacudiéndose el vestido y regresando al lado de Konohamaru. Kiba vio cómo Sai se acercaba a Ino y la cargaba para sentarla.

_ Ouch... Qué me hizo esa...

_ Bloqueó un punto sensible de recibimiento de chakra _ dijo Neji con calma, mientras volvía tomar la mano de cierta chica de chongitos.

_ La mato...

_ Ino-chan... O-Onegai, discúlpala... Y-Yo quiero que esta fiesta sea la mejor... _ Hinata empezó a sollozar.

Naruto la vio llorando y no pudo evitar pasar un brazo por sus hombros dejando que ella llorara mientras agarraba su camiseta.

_ ¡Vamos! ¡Empecemos la fiesta! ¡Por el teme, ''ttebayoo!

Sasuke lo miró con una venita en la frente.

Poco a poco se fue olvidando el enfrentamiento entre Hanabi e Ino. Hanabi se había quedado sentada en una silla ya que Hinata y Neji le habían reiterado que sería de mala educación marcharse de la fiesta.

Mientras Kiba e Hinata ponían en marcha su plan, haciendo que Naruto sacara sus colmillos al verlos bailar tan juntitos. Y, típico de él (pensaron los presentes), cogió a Hinata de un brazo y la llevó al jardín. En toda la noche, no los vieron más.

Cuando bailaba con Ino, Kiba no pudo evitar ver cómo Hanabi se levantaba y se marchaba. Al terminar de la canción se escurrió de allí en cuanto pudo y en cuanto vio que nadie lo necesitaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hanabi aventó con asco los pergaminos de su cama, llevándose por el camino dos botes de tinta y algunos pinceles que terminaron manchando el suelo. Suspiró y se cruzó de brazos para mirar por la ventana que quedaba encima del piano... La luna... Le recordaba a los lobos, y los lobos a los perros, y los perros a Akamaru, y Akamaru a Kiba...

_ ¡ARRRGH! _ vociferó antes de golpear el armario repetidas veces.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo paró y se volvió a girar hacia la ventana cruzándose de brazos.

De repente, dos brazos la rodearon sobre los hombros y notó un aliento en el cuello. Sus brazos se descruzaron y no tuvo siquiera capacidad para girarse. Ese cosquilleo que la recorría, sólo Kiba era capaz de provocarlo.

_ ¿A qué viniste? _ logró articular tratando de parecer segura.

_ Regresaste bien de la misión...

_ Ya ves.

_ ¿Y Konohamaru?

_ ¿Are? ¿Konohamaru-kun?

A Kiba le molestó esa terminación. Rayos, otra vez los celos... Qué asco. Él no era así... Bueno, ahora sí... Uff... Qué complicado era todo con Hanabi.

_ Claro, yo te molesto seguro, casi mejor deberías ir con él.

_ ¿Qué dices? ¿Bebiste? _ esta vez Hanabi se soltó y lo miró con escepticismo _. Si nos ponemos en ese plan, puedes irte tú con Ino o Hinata. Además, tú no eres quién para ponerte en plan padre posesivo o mejor dicho, chucho posesivo.

Sin darse cuenta, Hanabi se había puesto de puntillas con el dedo índice de la mano derecha en su pecho, apuntándolo para que la acusación tuviera más fuerza. Kiba en el momento que se dio cuenta la vio directamente a los ojos, que ahora tenían un poco de brillo y denotaban furia y... ¿pasión? ¿Cuando había visto alguien a Hanabi apasionada con algo?

Hanabi por su parte, se había dado cuenta de su cercanía y cuando había intentado alejarse, o al menos lo había pensado, reparó en que ahora Kiba la agarraba suavemente por los codos. "Ay, mi madre", pensó.

Sin embargo, dejaron de pensar cuando sin saber cómo sus labios se juntaron en un salvaje y apasionado viaje. Cada vez más salvaje. Cada vez más apasionado.

Ninguno pensaba en nada. Eran uno solo. Lo que ambos siempre habían querido, claro que en secreto.

Hanabi ya estaba aferrada a Kiba, que la había cargado. Sus piernas de kunoichi se cerraron en torno a su cintura, y una de ellas, aventó la puerta cerrándola.

Con pasión, ese momento fueron de los dos...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sus respiraciones agitadas y la chica bajo él, le hicieron tomar conciencia de la situación, hasta que Hanabi volvió a verlo a los ojos, ahora quizá aún más brillantes de lo que recordaba. Sin esperarlo ya sus labios estaban tan juntos de sus respiraciones estaban entremezcladas.

_ Te amo... _ fue el susurro que emitieron a la vez antes de volver a fundir sus bocas en el dulce placer de un beso correspondido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hanabi descansaba en su pecho... Aproximadamente serían las cuatro o las cinco de la mañana. De repente notó cómo ella se estremeció un poco y pasó una mano por los cabellos suaves y lisos de ella, quedando su mano perdida.

_ ¿Y ahora... qué vamos a hacer? _ dijo, sabiendo que ella estaba despierta.

Había colocado su mano para que no se fuera, que no le dejara.

_ No lo sé...

_ Hanabi, yo sé que tú eres menor y eso, y que tu padre me matará y eso por estar contigo y... Bueno... Eso en caso de que tú aceptaras salir conmigo _ dijo lo último con un deje de tristeza en la voz.

_ Kiba... Dudas de mí...

_ No. Dudo de mí mismo.

_ Bueno... Teniendo en cuenta mis dieciséis años y tus veintiuno... Si tú... Quieres... Esperar un poco por mí para hacer esto público y...

_ No me importa eso, Hanabi. Sólo quiero que estés conmigo... para siempre.

_ Lo hubiera hecho de toda formas..._ murmuró ella, para recibir después un beso en la coronilla por parte de él.

_ Hanabi...

_ ¿Hai?

_ ¿Podrías...? ¿Podrías repetirlo?

_ ¿Are?

_ Mi nombre... de esa forma...

Hanabi lo pilló al vuelo. Al llegar al final, notando como la esencia del chico se hundía en ella, ya que era líquida... Ella abrazada a él por el cansancio, por haberse entregado como nunca lo había hecho, porque era su primera vez, susurró en su oído un dulce...

_...Kiba-kun.

_¿Y qué tal? ¿Qué os pareció? Espero y me dejéis algún review. _

_ Quiero aclarar, que el título "Entre lo salvaje y la inocencia" lo puse, aunque no sé si se corresponde mucho con el fic porque para mí Kiba representa lo salvaje y Hanabi la inocencia (en parte, porque la pierde con él al final, ya me entendéis ^^, aparte de que los ojos de Hanabi me recuerdan a la pureza)._

_Sin más, se despide TEMARISKATER_


	2. Epílogo

_En realidad, "Entre lo salvaje y la inocencia" estaba destinado a ser un one-shot, pero me dio pena, y me vi con ánimos de un epílogo je, je, je. También sé que debería estar centrada en "Ahora que voy a perderte", pero además de este shot que al venírseme a la mente hace tres noches tuve que escribir, tengo que empezar con el proyecto para el cumpleaños de una reviewer muy querida para mí: Umeki-Nara. Sin más, ya no os doy la lata..._

_ TEMARISKATER_

**Epílogo**

De la mano, con los dedos entrelazados y sus cuerpos juntos, brazo con brazo, caminaban por la aldea Kiba y Hanabi. Los aldeanos los miraban pasar con los ojos como platos.

Las mujeres pensaban: Qué hará ese chico con esa insensible...; y los hombres: Pero qué le vio a ese energúmeno, si es más escandaloso que el Hokage Naruto...

Y mientras, en sus cabezas, Kiba y Hanabi sólo pensaban en ellos y en lo que había pasado hacía menos de una hora.

FLASHBACK

Kiba la había buscado ya por todo el parque. Se habían citado para luego marcharse y poder estar un rato solos, pero no la encontraba. Y cuando por fin dio con ella la imagen en frente no le gustó nada. Cierto era que estaban juntos, pero es que nadie lo sabía... Hacía menos de una semana, de todas formas... Es igual, la sangre le hirvió y dejó de pensar con claridad. Delante de sus ojos volvía a estar Hanabi junto a Konohamaru riéndose de a saber qué tontería los dos. Estaba demasiado cerca de él. Sin pensar, sus neuronas habían dejado de trabajar. Se acercó a zancadas y se paró delante de ellos.

_ ¡TÚ! ¡RENACUAJO!

Tenía la sensación de que todo el parque se había detenido a mirarle, y aunque no lo sabía, así era.

_ ¡Ki-Kiba! _ logró articular Hanabi al ver cómo agarraba a Konohamaru por el cuello de su camisa y lo levantaba tirándolo al suelo.

_ ¡ELLA NO SE TOCA!

_ ¡¿Quién te crees? ¡Hanabi-chan es mi amiga!

_ ¡Y un cuerno! ¡LA AMO Y ES MÍA, NIÑATO!

_ Ki-Kiba... ¡Ya basta! No seas celoso, ¿sí?

_ ¡¿Cómo quieres que no me ponga celoso si este niñato te quiere apartar de mí?

_ ¡Yo estoy con Moegi y la quiero! _ intervino Konohamaru levantándose.

_ ¡Kiba! ¡No dudes jamás de mí! _ Hanabi ya se había salido de sus casillas _. ¡TE AMO Y NO DEJARÉ QUE DUDES DE ESA FORMA DE MÍ!

_ Yo... Hanabi... Perdóname... No dudo de ti... Jamás lo haría...

Konohamaru los había dejado solos.

_ Yo tampoco lo haría... Pero no te puedes poner así... Konohamaru y yo somos amigos igual que mi hermana y tú...

_ Como si tú no te pusieras histérica cada vez que...

_ Como termines esa frase Kiba, te acuerdas, lo juro.

_ Tranquila...

Kiba la vio bien, estaba hermosa como siempre. El brillo de sus ojos que además ahora también eran decorados con un precioso sonrojo de un color rosado que infundía calidez. Su vestido blanco, con unos leggins hasta la rodilla de color azul muy oscuro y unas bailarinas con una tira ancha en el tobillo del color del vestido, que era de manga corta y quedaba pegado hasta la cintura, donde una falda hasta la mitad del muslo empezaba a tomar vuelo.

Horas más tarde...

El teléfono hizo que se cayera del sofá y lo cogiera. Cuando lo agarró, oyó un sollozo a través del auricular.

_ ¿Hanabi? ¡¿Qué te pasa?

_ Ki-Kiba... Estoy asustada... Mi padre quiere hablar conmigo... Neji dice que es sobre lo que vieron en el parque y... Tengo miedo... ¿Q-Qué hago? No quiero que me separen de ti...

De repente se oyó una especie de rugido: ¡HANABI! Kiba reconoció la voz del líder del clan Hyuuga y al oír como se cortaba la llamada, tiró el auricular del teléfono y salió corriendo de su casa.

Llegó a la casa de las hermanas Hyuuga y entró sin preguntar por la ventana del salón. La imagen lo petrificó nada más estar dentro. Hiashi Hyuuga estaba sentado frente a Hanabi, que tenía la cabeza gacha y el cabello cubriéndole el rostro. Una lágrima traicionera cayó desde la cara de la chica.

Kiba se acercó a ella y posó una mano en su hombro. Hanabi lo miró. Kiba vio el miedo en sus ojos y no pudo hacer más que intentar darle apoyo apretando suavemente su hombro.

_ Mire, señor... Si intenta separarme de Hanabi, no lo permitiré y si intenta hacerle algo malo, tampoco lo permitiré. Sé que quizás no sea un gran partido para ella, pero daría mi vida con tal de salvar la suya. Porque la amo más que a nada.

Las mejillas de Hanabi estaban sonrojadas, pero su cabeza estaba en alto, como siempre con su porte elegante.

_ Padre yo... ¡No dejaré que me separes de Kiba...! ¡No te dejaré! ¡Haré lo que sea! ¡Lo que sea! ¡Lo amo y no me importa lo demás! _ Hanabi se levantó poniéndose al lado de Kiba, juntando sus manos.

_ Quién te ha dicho..._ comenzó con su lúgubre voz el hombre_... que yo quiero separaros.

Los jóvenes se miraron y luego al líder Hyuuga. El hombre miró a su hija y asintió.

_ ¡Muchas gracias!

Hanabi se abalanzó sobre su padre tras decirle esas palabras. El hombre ni se movió, era como una roca, indiferente ante el abrazo de la menor de sus hijas.

_ Mira chico, no serás el Hokage _ ya empezaba con las comparaciones con Hinata _, como mi otro yerno. Pero no porque no seas un partido como ese, te apartaría de mi hija. Además, por si eres idiota, eres el heredero del clan Inuzuka. Un clan que lleva mucho tiempo en Konoha y con relevancia en muchas decisiones. A ver si aprendes. Aún así, eres lo que quiere mi hija. Ella siempre ha hecho lo que se le ordena y esta... Esta es la primera vez que me desobedece. Más te vale que no se arrepienta.

_ Gracias, Hyuuga-san.

_ Con Hiashi-sama me basta, hasta que no os caséis, o lo que sea que tengáis pensado.

_ Si me deja, me casaría con Hanabi.

_ Sabéis que sigo aquí, ¿verdad? _ se inmiscuyó Hanabi.

_ Aún no tiene la mayoría de edad, cuando la tenga, puede estar seguro de que ese mismo día le pediré su mano _ aseguró Kiba. Aunque ni padre, ni hija, supieron jamás si se refería a pedirle la mano a él (ya que era su hija) o pedirle la mano a ella.

Hiashi Hyuuga asintió y se levantó. Para luego apoyar una mano en el hombro de su hija a lo que ella correspondió con un beso en la mejilla del hombre.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Ése sería el gesto más allegado que se hacían nunca, cosa que Kiba no tardaría en averiguar.

Año y medio más tarde, Kiba cumplió su palabra y sobre el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de Hanabi, descansó un anillo de plata...

_Bueno, ahora sí que se terminó. Es que me parecía aparte de injusto, raro, dejarlo así sin saber nada más. _

_ Espero que os haya gustado y que no me lancéis muchos tomatazos por esta historia._

_ Os adora, TEMARISKATER._


	3. EXTRA: Lo que pasó en el jardín

_ Bueno, dije que lo haría y lo he hecho. No es que se me de muy bien el Naruhina, pero se intentará y espero no decepcionar a la persona que me lo pidió y a la que va dedicado este EXTRA: __**hime-chanhyuga**___

_TEMARISKATER_

**EXTRA: Lo que pasó en el jardín.**

Naruto agarró a Hinata y la arrastró hacia afuera.

_ ¿N-Naruto-kun? ¿T-Te encuentras b-bien?

_ Hinata-chan, ¿por qué?

_ No entiendo, Naruto-kun...

_ ¿Por qué Kiba?

_ ¿Kiba-kun? Sigo sin entender... Y-Yo...

_ Dime _ Naruto seguía mirando al frente, como desde que la había arrastrado hacia fuera _, ¿se besaron?

_ ¿Are? ¿B-Besarnos? ¿Ki-Kiba-kun y y-yo? N-No...

_ ¿Son novios?

_ N-No... Demo... N-Naruto-kun ¿por... por qué preguntas?

_ Etto... Yo... Nada...

_ Ah... _ Hinata decepcionada, se giró dispuesta a marcharse _ Entonces... Me voy...

_ ¡No! ¡Espera, Hinata-chan!

Naruto casi se tropieza al agarrarla para que no se fuera y ella lo sostuvo, teniendo como resultado a una Hinata agarrada por los hombros por Naruto y ambos bastante cerca.

_ Etto... _ Naruto se puso rojo como un tomate _ Hinata-chan...

_ ¿N-Naruto-kun? _ eso fue lo único que pudo decir débilmente.

Naruto se acercó un poco más a ella y tomó su carita entre sus fuertes manos para luego juntar sus labios dulcemente. Cuando se separaron Hinata lo miró desconcertada y sonrojada.

_ Hinata-chan... Yo... Si tú... Si tú quisieras, yo quiero cuidar de ti. Yo... ¡Aishiteru, ''ttebayo!

_ ¿E-En serio?

_ ¡Claro! ¡Te lo repetiré cuantas veces quieras!

_ N-No hace falta Naruto-kun.

Hinata sonrió y abrazó al chico que aún seguía sonrojado como ella.

_ Me quedó muy tierno, creo. Es que no me imagino el Naruhina de otra manera (inner: corta de mente, nee?; temariskater: te estas insultando a ti misma ¬¬). Igualmente, espero y os haya gustado. _


End file.
